


most cutting thing you can say is "who's this clown?" because it implies they're a) a clown & b) not even one of the better-known clowns

by Caracalliope



Series: Hemoswap AUs and Pining [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hemospectrum Shift, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Power Imbalance, References to Addiction, Roleswap, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Karkat is the Messiahfucking master of romance but he doesn't understand his moirail.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Series: Hemoswap AUs and Pining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934005
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	most cutting thing you can say is "who's this clown?" because it implies they're a) a clown & b) not even one of the better-known clowns

carnivaliantGrimace [CG] started pestering timidCrabcake [TC].

CG: STATUS UPDATE?  
CG: HEY, BRO. I TOOK TIME OUT OF MY HOLY ROUTINE TO SET UP A SCHEDULE FOR YOU, SO I GENUINELY EXPECT YOU TO ADHERE TO IT. OR AT LEAST TRY TO, YOU PITIFUL WRETCH. I WOULDN'T SKIP CHURCH FOR THIS, BUT I ***DID*** SKIP THE AFTERPARTY, WHERE THE AMBROSIA FLOWS FREE AND THERE'S ALWAYS AT LEAST ONE DUEL OR BREAKUP.  
  
TC: whoah.   
TC: sorry, brother. i thought that schedule noise was a joke as up and ran away with you.  
  
CG: I NEVER MAKE JOKES ABOUT TIME MANAGEMENT. (o:B   
  
TC: hahahaha.  
TC: yeah, it’s all on up there with troll sbahj and troll will smith, being too sacred for a punchline.  
  
CG: YOU GOT IT. SO: STATUS UPDATE?  
  
TC: ummmm. so i made two soporcakes today but then i got my remembrance on for all as we talked about rotted pans. threw both out the looking hole.  
  
CG: YOU DUMPED YOUR CONCOCTIONS OUT THE WINDOW? GAMZEE, THAT’S AMAZING. I’M PROUD OF YOU.  
CG: YOU’RE NOT  
CG: YOU WOULDN’T LIE TO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOIRAIL, RIGHT? YOU WOULDN’T.  
  
TC: bro, you are NOT my moirail.  
TC: we up and TALKED about that. and talked and talked. unless you’re saying my remembrance ain’t as good as i am suddenly seeing it as.  
  
CG: NO, YOU’RE RIGHT. MY BAD, I SHOULDN’T PRESSURE YOU TO ACCEPT LABELS YOU DON’T WANT.  
CG: AND I GUESS I CAN  
CG: BACK OFF WITH THE SCHEDULE?  
  
TC: lmFao, brother. you never backed off once in your life.  
  
CG: I CAN LEARN TO. GAMZEE, I’M  
CG: FUCK THIS. I HATE THIS CHASM BETWEEN US NOW. CAN’T YOU JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DON’T WANT A MOIRAIL? I WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM ANY MESSIAHFORSAKEN MENACE THAT CAME AFTER YOU, YOU KNOW I WOULD. I KNOW I COME ON STRONG BUT... IF YOU TOLD ME YOU DON’T WANT *ME* AS A MOIRAIL, I WOULDN’T MAKE A THING OUT OF IT. I’D PAINT A COUPLE OF CANVASES, BUT JUST WITH FAYGO. I’M NOT TRYING TO CORNER YOU INTO ANYTHING, I JUST WANT  
CG: SOME MIRTHFUL FUCKING  
CG: FEEDBACK. GODDAMMIT.  
  
TC: you getting a rage up in you, brother?  
  
CG: IF YOU DON’T WANT ME PALE, _STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT_.  
  
TC: haha. FINE.  
TC: karkat, i don’t want no highblood in my quadrants, and you wouldn’t want me either if you knew, so STOP. FUCKING. PUSHING.

timidCrabcake [TC] ceased pestering.

CG: IF I KNEW ~*~WHAT~*~?


End file.
